


The One That Got Away (The One That's Here to Stay)

by ZanaBean



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin!Fisk, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Past Relationships, Shield (Marvel) - Freeform, idk guys I'll add more eventually I'm sire, mutant!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaBean/pseuds/ZanaBean
Summary: Fisk has spent most of his life becoming the perfect agent for Hydra. He ended up in one of the worst branches anyway. The Hydra branch that won’t hesitate to kill anyone who breathes outside the line. So Fisk doesn’t, he’s a good little boy, and he get’s his next assignment.Michael was born with mutant abilities that progressively got bigger and more complex. At times he can control it and other times he can’t. It was the reason Shield hand picked him to be one of their agents. Well, agent is a strong word, he stays in town and helps them from time to time if he can. This has made him a bit if a problem for Hydra and they’ve decided it’s time to get rid of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a drum (my heart never stops beating)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796116) by [TheoMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller). 



> Hey guys! So I've been in love with the first three books of this series for literally years and just a year or two ago I found out that there were more than three books. I now have all of the books but I am still reading Lady's Pursuit, and doing anything I can to put off finishing it. So now we have this fic! I really hope that this fanbase can grow and we can get this stuff out there because Fisk and Michael need to be spread to the world. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> WARNING: I am awful at updating. I have fics I haven't updated in years sitting around and I have fics I haven't updated for a month sitting around, and the month ones are the ones I'm currently focusing on. I'm literally the worst at updating so I'm very sorry beforehand at any aneurysms I will no doubt cause you. That being said I hope I can steadily continue working on this one, wish me luck.

Nonopherian had a rather strange childhood. He quickly learned to stop asking questions, to protect himself, no one would stand up for you, and Hydra was the most powerful. Now he didn’t have what he would call a bad childhood, his parents were caring if a bit distant, and they were usually out on missions, but he was taken care of. No the people that taught him this were Hydra themselves, namely one Jack Bannister, a higher up in the Dead Ops department.

Jack was the first to show him how to break into places. The first to teach him knife fighting. The first to make him watch someone die. Jack went out of his way to push him past his limit, mentally and physically. And when someone came around to dole out punishments Nonopherian always found himself alone. Yet he never said anything, taking what they gave out silently and always ending up back it Jack’s side.

Jack had been the first to teach him loyalty and friendship.

He’d also been the first to break both.

But Nonopherian stayed with him, growing even more loyal than a dog. Jack used that, trained him, made him into exactly the kind of recruit the Dead Ops wanted, he just needed to wait for the right thing.

Nonopherian was ten when his parents were killed in the line of duty, no one would tell him how they went so he found out for himself. He had broken into Roseman’s office, the head of the Dead Ops and the Casualty unit. He’d used the skills Jack taught him to get into the file drawers and search the walls until he found it, a hidden cubby with files in it, all of them stamped with a red “deceased” on the front. The first one was the one he was looking for.

His parents had separate files when they had been alive bit in death they, and one other, had been lumped together to add to the description of the mission as a whole. Nonopherian skipped the individual files and went to the mission report, Jack had taught him that this was the most important for figuring out anything. He read it, then read it again, and then again. He slowly grew numb and cold at the same time, carefully putting everything back as it had been on autopilot.

His parents had gone on an undercover mission to try and gain the trust of a high ranking Shield agent. His father had other plans. After betraying his mom to the agent he had tried to bargain for protection against Hydra. The shield agent had shot them both and his team had taken out their backup.

His father had taken out his own wife and tried to leave him.

Nonopherian was frozen by the desk, he didn’t know how long he was there. It was only luck that it was Jack who found him, Jack who was willing to let it go and get him back to his room in exchange for just a favor. He wanted Nonopherian to apply for the next Dead Ops mission and prove that he would be good for the team, if he did that then Jack would keep his mouth shut.

Nonopherian agreed to, he had nothing to lose after all. It was just him and Jack now and if Jack was going to risk his life then Nonopherian was going to be there to protect him. Jack had added him to the list of cadets wanting to try the Dead Ops and him and Roseman gave out assignments.

Nonopherian’s was simple and straightforward, like all Dead Ops missions, his target was someone against Hydra and they needed to disappear. He would be given forty-eight hours and full use of the armory, since it was his first mission Jack would go with him simply to observe. If he screwed up, well…

Jack would be the one to terminate him and clean up the evidence.

That was the first time Nonopherian killed, and Jack helped him. It was easier than he had thought it would be and he got into the Dead Ops with ease. As a finale welcome into the Dead Ops ranks he was given a name change, Jack was the first to call him by the new name. Fisk. He quickly made his way up the ranks and always looked to Jack for that little bit of praise, or that gently touch on his shoulder, or that smile that just told him he did good.

Him and Jack usually worked separately like all the other operatives, but sometimes there were missions that needed two people and Jack always grabbed him. They worked well together, Fisk always playing whatever part Jack needed him to be. Together and separate they completed more missions than anyone else.

The first time Jack ditched him on the field Fisk barely made it out with his life, they failed the mission. Jack’s smooth talking was the only reason they weren’t terminated. Jack patiently explained to an upset Fisk that he had trusted him to get the job done, had believed he could. Fisk calmed down under the praise and let it go with a smile.

The second time Jack left Fisk managed to complete the mission, he still almost died. Jack gave the same spill, with an added arm around the shoulder. It worked again.

After that it happened again and again. They would get a mission, Jack would get them half or even most of the way through, then he would disappear without a trace. Fisk almost always finished the missions alone, or Jack would get him out of the punishment. The gentle talks slowly grew more intimate. After more missions than Fisk could count or remember he started waking up in Jack's bed, alone but trusting and ready for the next mission.

Fisk always ended up as loyal as ever.

Until the last mission him and Jack ever did together.

It should have been easy. The target was a supposedly low level team leader for Shield. HIm and Jack had been previously posted in the restaurant, Jack as the host and Fisk as a server. They would let the target get comfortable and slip genetically modified poison into his food, modified so that it would dissolve without a trace fifteen minutes after death, which would happen five minutes after consumption. Jack had lead him through the plan. The cameras were already taken over and off so they could be fed a modified version of the video later. The target was sat down and Fisk had the little bottle tucked away. He slipped past Jack and felt two subtle taps to his thigh, the signal to get the job done. He grabbed an empty water pitcher and went to fill it up, adding the poison as he did.

He went to the targets table and poured him a fresh glass, asking if that was all. Then suddenly the whole restaurant erupted into action as several people pulled out guns and trained them on him and several more pulled the target away and out the door. Fisk was handcuffed and lead out and into a waiting shield van. And then he’s being whisked off with no idea what went wrong and no idea how to fix it. Waiting to get wherever they're going to to be killed or tortured.

He got lucky.

The Shield agents managed to get a mutant on their team for this mission but the mutant was a young girl with a shy personality and shaky control over her powers. Her and two shield agents had been stationed the the back of the van with him. He started a conversation with her, keeping his voice gentle and steady despite the fear and fury coursing through him. Thankfully the ride was long and the guards didn’t seem to care if he talked though they did listen. He slowly managed to coax the girl closer and get her involved in the conversation.

Then his van, out of the three they were using, moved to the back of the pack to keep anyone who may be following on there toes. He executed his plan. The girl was sitting right next to him by now, they had just been talking about horror movies and she was obviously still a bit nervous about thinking about them. He leaned over and said the creepiest thing he could remember from any horror movie he had watched in the creepiest voice, listening to her breath hitch. Then he screamed and jumped at her.

Her powers went off faster than he could really comprehend. One moment he was lunging at her with his hands cuffed behind his back in a van going probably over seventy-five. The next he was rolling off the broken windshield of a car that had been driving behind them with his hands free and a torn up van laying on it’s side on the side of the highway. He hesitated, fighting the urge to check on the girl. He tore himself away and ran. It took him four days to get back to Hydra, having to hid from Shield and cops. The first day he had been making it back he stopped at a cafe and watched the news on the little tv the had on the counter. The crash killed three people. One of them was the little girl, her name had been Lucy.

That was the first time he ever cried over a kill.

When he found his way back to Hydra Jack welcomed him like nothing had happened and talked the higher ups out of punishing him again. He also tried to pull Fisk back to his room. Fisk had jerked away and ended the friendship, he refused to call it a relationship, right there. Him and Jack had never gotten along quite the same ever since. Jack started taking other people on double missions and Fisk continued to be the best on solo missions.

He never trusted Jack again

\--------------------------

Fisk waited outside Roseman’s office. He had been called here for a new mission, an important one since Roseman himself was giving the debriefing. He waited for the current agent to exit and to hear Roseman's call of “next” before pushing off the wall and going in.

The office is much like how it was that time he broke in, made with business in mind but the intent to show power, small expensive things scattered all over the room. Roseman sat behind the darkwood desk, looking over a file. Fisk stood exactly five feet away from the desk, feet spread shoulder length apart, hands at his side, eyes straight ahead on the picture behind Roseman.

The man made him wait a few minutes to flaunt his power before looking up at him “at ease”.

Fisk only allowed his eyes to move to look at Roseman.

Roseman looked him over “have you ever targeted a mutant before”.

Fisk didn’t flinch visibly “yes sir”.

Roseman nodded “good, we have one who’s been making a mess of things recently, you’re to take him out”. He opened the file “Michael Sevenson, twenty-two, powers of telekinesis, energy manipulation, and various other small mutations that shouldn’t be a problem”. The way he said shouldn’t suggested that if they were it was because Fisk was a failure. He held out the file “everything you need is in there, an apartment and backstory have been set up as well, you have an hour to be ready”.

Fisk took the file and bowed slightly “hail Hydra”. Roseman dismissed him with a flick of his hand and he turned and left, instantly making a beeline for his room.

This was going to be a tough one, for multiple reasons. First this mutant, Michael, sounded powerful according to the file, and he seemed well protected though it shouldn’t be anything Fisk couldn’t get past. Second it was a mutant. He had dealt with mutants since Lucy but never another telekinetic before, and even with one's different from her there was always that slight hesitation.

He sighed and got ready, gathering a duffle for different sets of clothes, for any setting he might find himself in, making sure to add his full black suit at the bottom. He changed from the usual barracks uniform of camo pants and black shirt into something more civilian looking. He grabbed a white t-shirt and dark jeans and a grey loose jacket. With clothes taken care of he went to the armory and picked out some of the usuals, two knives, a gun and silencer, choke cord. He then went through and grabbed some things used more for discretion, a couple plastic knives, a few different holsters for the gun and assorted knives, and he was ready. He went back to his room and packed away the weapons carefully, stowing a knife on himself already. He read the file one more time, committing it and the picture to memory. The guy looked taller than him with an easy smile on his face, a small scar on his jaw, bright blue eyes, he had a bit of stumble that actually worked for him, hair a bit longer than most guys liked to keep it, but he still looked neatly trimmed.

Fisk could admit that the guy was attractive, the thought even lingered for a moment, but he shoved it off. Attractive maybe but he was also going to be dead, and Fisk didn’t get involved with Targets unless it helped the mission. He closed the file and shoved it to the bottom of his duffle. He glanced at the clock, fifteen more minutes. After slinging the bag over his shoulder he left the room and headed for mission departure.

Stopping at a window to the side he told the agent behind what mission he was going on and they logged it, giving him two-thousand to spend at his own discretion. He added it to the things in the duffle before heading to a driver waving at him.

Fisk went over and listened to their explanation before nodding and getting into the truck. The agent, whose name Fisk didn’t know and who didn’t know his name, would drive him two blocks away from his new two day apartment and leave him. He would then be on his own for the rest of the mission.

That suited him just fine. He just needed to get in and get out. No unnecessary risks, one casualty, nothing to worry about. It was just another mutant, another target, another threat. He could do this, he had a thousand times before.

He ignored the tightness in his chest that kept reminding him of Lucy.


End file.
